Will I ever have a normal life?
by NightRaven224
Summary: All she wanted to do was finish college and have a normal life, but having a father killed by demons and his best friend who keeps pulling you into hunts just isn't enough then the Winchesters show up and screw everything up..
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys i promised yall a new chapter so here it is.. I wanna thank The Tuneless Siren for motivating me and helping me with this... I hope you guys enjoy don't foget to review...**

* * *

><p>All Jessica Robinson wanted to do was finish her last semester in college and get a job as a registered nurse in a Birmingham hospital, but fate changed that.<p>

Jessica was an average girl from the south or so people thought. She had brown hair and green eyes and was 5'6, but it wasn't the looks that were different, but herself as a whole. Her past was lined with demon and not the figurative demons, but real ones. Her dad was a third generation demon hunter, and was killed by demons her first semester out of high school. Ever since then she vowed she would never make her life revolved around hunting. She still went hunting with her dad's best friend and extraordinary BBQ chef Bo. She wasn't really into killing demons and straying away from home until the day she met the Winchesters.

Jessica had just left college, wearing her cutest yellow knee length dress with her favorite pair of cowboy boots on, and was heading to Starbucks on King Street. She pulled her Chevy Camaro into the parking lot while she admired, what she thought was a 1967 model, Chevy Impala that had to very attractive guys in it. When she was inside she ordered her usual, which was a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with no whipped cream. She saw Bo who was an older black man with greying hair.

"Hey Bo what's up?"

"I'm doing real good Jess, how about you?"

"Great just wishing the end of the semester would get here. Three weeks and I'll be a registered nurse."

"Not if you don't pass that test to get your licenses."

"I'll get them one way or another."

"Yeah you will." Just then the two guys who were sitting in the Impala outside walked in. They were clearly brothers. The shortest one was wearing a black ACDC shirt that was clinging to his arms. He had short brown hair that kinda stuck up at the tips a little. She really didn't notice the other one except for his long hair and that he was really, really tall. She really wasn't paying attention to what Bo was saying until he called her name.

"Jessica did you hear what I said?"

"No sorry I well I, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said we got a hunting trip and we need some help so I called them two guys right there to help us hunt them down."

"What are we hunting?"

"Vampires and demons."

"Together?"

"Well its two different hunts."

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but how the hell am I supposed to hunt and finish my last three weeks of college to get my degree and nursing licenses."

"That's why we're here." The taller of the two men said sitting down. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He said sitting down besides Bo leaving Dean to sit beside Jessica.

"Hi I'm Jessica or Jess whatever you prefer."

"Hey." Dean said winking at her.

"So Bo how long do you think this hunts gonna last."

"I'm thinking a week or two at the least."

"This is going to be hard to do, but I think I can make this work, but we had better start today."

"Already started." Sam said pulling out a laptop.

"He's a nerd." Dean said leaning back and propping his feet up on the table.

"I'm used to them my best friends one, speaking of." She said pointing at a very skinny rather tall red head walking in. She had on a purple shirt with jeans and purple converse.

"So what's up?" She said taking a seat besides Jessica.

"Talking about a couple of hunts."

"Cool so what are we hunting?"

"Demons and vamps."

"In Birmingham, no way."

"Way Mindy oh by the way this is Dean that's his brother Sam." She said pointing at the guys.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hi." Sam said.

"You know what Mindy since I got finals you can help on these hunts."

"Awesome when are we starting."

"Already started." Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"I'd love to stay and find out, but I gotta pick up Martha from the vet." Bo said standing up.

"Martha?" Dean said a little confused.

"Martha's his Doberman pinscher." Jessica said.

"That's his baby." Melinda said smiling. Just then Jessica's phone went off, she pulled her droid out of her pocket and saw that it was Lindsey. Lindsey was her other best friend.

"I gotta take this." Jessica said stepping over Deans legs and walking outside so she could hear.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey whatcha up to?"_

"_Discussing the next two hunts."_

"_Two?"_

"_We got vamps and demons to take care of. Bo thinks they're working together, but he's not shure." _

"_That's not good so when we starting."_

"_Now actually research first, we've got help two. Two young guys Dean and Sam Winchester. When are you leaving Texas?" She said smiling._

"_On my way back now and let me guess one of the guys is hot?"_

"_Why would you assume that?"_

"_You were smiling."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_You're my best friend plus when you smile you're voice changes. I'll see you as soon as I can."_

"_Ok bye Lindsey."_

"That was Lindsey she said she was on her way back from Texas."

"Awesome we are so gonna have enough people to have a competition." Melinda said now sitting by Sam.

"What the hell Mindy hunting is not a competition."

"Sure it is we could split up into two team's girls and guys and see who finishes the quickest. I haven't figured out the prizes yet."

"I'm voting no, hunts are too important to play around with." Jessica said sitting down beside Dean.

"I agree with her." Dean said.

"You guys aren't any fun what about you Sam?"

"I think it'd be fun."

"You're an idiot Sam." Dean said.

"You two are on a team and me and Sam will be on the other since you guys are being party poopers." Melinda said.

"Mindy are you feeling ok, your acting more crazy than usual today."

"Yeah just excited the new Glee cd comes out tomorrow."

"Awesome I've been waiting to hear it." Sam said. Jess and Dean shared a look of confusion and worriedness.

"Yep Mindy your crazy."

"I'm definitely on her team." Dean said.

"Game on." Mindy said.

"Bring it." Jess said.

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot I gotta go get cat food for Belle bye it was nice to meet you guys, bye Jess." Melinda said getting up and hurrying off.

"Does she always act like that?" Dean asked.

"What crazy she's usually not this crazy, I bet she must have had a little too much caffeine today."

"Well I like her." Sam said.

"I think she likes you to, she not usually talkative around guys then again it might be the caffeine."

Just then Sam's laptop started smoking.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam said loudly.

"Uh Sammy sorry to inform you, but this is a no smoking zone." Dean said laughing.

"Hurry it's gonna catch on fire." Sam said worrying.

"I got this." Dean said pouring the rest of his coffee on it.

"What the hell Dean? That was a brand new laptop."

"Well it was screwed up anyway, plus I think I improved it."

"Give me your car keys."

"What the fuck for?"

"So I can go get my laptop fixed."

"Hell no, walk."

"I'm not going to walk Damnit."

"There's a computer store about five miles away." Jess said trying to calm the bickering brothers down. "You guys really need to calm down you're making a scene."

"I can't walk that far, Dean keys." Sam said holding his hand out.

"Fine but if you wreck or even scratch her I'm gonna kill you."

"Aww that's sweet you call your car a girl."

"We've been through a lot. Be careful Sam." Dean said reluctantly handing Sam his car keys.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens when Sam never comes back to get Dean and what's up with the concert Melinda's going to find out in an all new chapter, also don't forget to review.<strong>


	2. Learning About The Vamps

**So i wanna thank The Tuneless Siren, Ze Great Camicazi, and Bayoumom for their very "nice", and epically awesome reviews. As for Ebony it is very disrespectful to down someones profile in a story review i would have appreciated it better if you would have sent me a private message. Also if you are going to down my profile ever again DO NOT review my story "thanks"... Ok so heres the new chapter guys i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"So tell me about this car of yours Dean."<p>

"Not much to tell I got it when my dad died, it's been wrecked numerous times. I've rebuilt it from the ground up several times."

"That's pretty cool."

"So what's your story? What's a pretty girl like you doing hunting?"

"My dad's always been a hunter for as long as I can remember, he never told us why something about he felt obliged to do it. When he wasn't hunting he owned his own contracting business, which my brothers own now. Well one day dad went out hunting wendigo's Bo had pneumonia so dad went by himself. I don't know how it happened, but the game warden found his body, said he'd been mauled by a black bear. I took six months off from college went on a hunting spree killed every wendigo I could find. I like hunting, but helping people is my real job. In three weeks I'll be a registered nurse, and I've already been promised a job at St. Vincent's hospital."

"What about your mom she in the picture?"

"Not since she got married and moved to Mississippi three months after my dad died. Makes me think she was cheating on dad, I could care less what she does now, she can rot in Hell for all I care. What about your family?"

"Mom died when Sammy and I were little, Sam's really all I've got beside Bobby, dad's old hunting buddy."

"That must suck."

"Ah you get used to being let down after a while."

"That must really suck, being let down is one of the worst feeling's ever. I know exactly how you feel."

"Really?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Wanna hear what I got on the vamps?" She said pulling her droid out of her pocket to find a video she had saved on there."

"Sure." He said sliding closer to her.

"So here's the thing the red cross is doing their blood drives and half of the blood is getting back, the other half goes missing between the blood bank and the hospitals. The excuse is that the blood goes bad before it gets there. I can see that happening once maybe even twice but consecutively every night for two weeks."

"So they're not killing people."

"Well yes and no. They're not killing people directly. By taking blood from the red cross, they're decreasing the number of sick and injured people from getting the blood they need, so people are still dying. It's still just as bad as if they were directly killing them. Here's what I have on them." She said handing him her droid.

* * *

><p>Sam had pulled into the parking lot of the electronic sore Jessica had sent him to, hoping that he was at the right one. He picked up his coffee soaked laptop. When he walked in he saw Melinda.<p>

"Hey Sam, whoa what happened there?" She said looking at his laptop.

"Dean happened, it started smoking and Dean poured coffee on it, to help it."

"What an idiot."

"Yeah so I left him with Jessica, and borrowed his car."

"That might not have been a good thing, well for you. "

"What?" Sam said looking at Melinda confused.

"Knowing Jessica, she'll have him drug back to her place or a motel before you get back. I could tell by looking at Dean, he's her type."

"Dean's the same way anything he see's that has two legs, is female, and is merely attractive he thinks he's automatically getting laid."

"That's funny, ok so earlier when we were talking about Glee, I got to thinking. Do you wanna go with me to a Glee concert? I've got an extra ticket for next week's show here in Birmingham and no one to go with me. So what do you say?"

"I'll make you a deal Melinda, if were still on this case I'll so go with you."

"Deal, this is gonna be so awesome. Also if you're gonna get your laptop fixed, I'd ask for Trevor, and if not I suggest getting a Toshiba or an HP the type you have now is liable to do the same thing again. Dell's are expensive. Honestly though I think you're gonna have to get a new one and get the data transferred."

"So, Toshiba or HP?"

"Yes, I can help you pick one out." After Sam got his new laptop he and Melinda went outside. Sam took one look at the Impala and his face went white. There was yellow spray paint on it and the passenger side window was busted out.

"Oh hell Dean is going to kill me."

* * *

><p>"So the cops are saying it's nothing to worry about. That right there seems suspicious." Dean said.<p>

"It does so I was thinking tomorrow we get started on this vampire situation. The closer I get this over with the more time I can study for my finals and finish college so I can take a cruise to The Caribbean."

"That sounds nice."

"It was, my dad paid for me and three more other people before he died."

"So what are we going as tomorrow FBI, CIA, health inspectors?"

"You're going as CDC I'm going in as my usual self. I volunteer a lot there for my clinical's. I'll be the one showing you around."

"Sounds good to me." Just then Deans phone went off it was from Sam.

"Hello?"

"Look before you even say anything it wasn't my fault."

"Sam what did you do?"

"Well um the Impala it's um been vandalized."

"How the hell could you do this to my car Sam?"

"I didn't do it, I don't know who did."

"I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>So we found about Melinda's concert what's next? Is Dean going to kill Sam and do Dean and Jessica find more out about the Vamps? Stay tuned for an all new chapter and don't forget to review..<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know its been a while, a very long while. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life lately. This chapter should have been easy for me but ive also had a serious case of writers block. For those of you that have read, favorited, or reviewed Thanks. If you have any insight that might help me get this story rolling again i'd be more than happy to listen. Its not as long as i'd like it to be but maybe this will at least help.**

* * *

><p>"Damnit Sam I can't believe you let this happen to her." Dean said inspecting the yellow paint all over the side of his car.<p>

"Dean I didn't let this happen, it just sorta did."

"It happened when we were inside Dean." Melinda said.

"Sam you're an ass."

"Well your acting like one Dean, Look I already said I was sorry. What do you want me to do fix it?"

"No you'd mess it up more."

"Ok enough I really don't wanna listen to two brothers bitching; I've listened to mine enough over the years. Dean there's a shop at my house if you want me to fix it or you can if you don't want me to." Jessica said in a very annoyed tone.

"Jess we'd better get if Nathan and Abby from Mrs. Mary before they drive her crazy." Melinda said looking at her watch.

"You have kids?" Sam asked.

"No, they're my niece and nephew. Look I've really got to get them if you guys wanna follow me there, that'd be great."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Dean said before Sam could say something insulting or stupid.

Driving through town Jessica couldn't get the thought of Dean Winchester out of her mind. She had liked a lot of guys in her lifetime but this was one guy who took her breath away. The only thing was that her relationships had ended bad, every last one of them. She'd been lied to, cheated on, and even watched one be buried. She really didn't wanna start a relationship so soon, not only was she still somewhat heartbroken she was stressed over school.

From Starbucks it took the group twenty minutes to get to Jessica's house but when they did the guys were surprised.

"Damn this house is nice." Dean said looking at the possibly million dollar home.

"Thanks my dad built it for me before he passed away."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me for a second while I get that." Jessica said.

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him. Is that him?"

"MOTHER! What the hell?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"Because I'm not, who the hell told you that?"

"Martha she said I was getting another grandbaby, and you being the whore of the family. I just assumed."

"WHORE, Who are you to call me a whore. If I recall right you're the one who who always went on business trips when you didn't have a job and if I recall right you married whatever that dirt bags name is not even three months after daddy died. So don't you accuse me of being a whore you two timing bitch and if I was pregnant it wouldn't be any of your concern."

"The hell it wouldn't."

"You lost that privilege when you walked out on your kids and grandkids by caring more about yourself than your family."

"You bitch!" She said slapping Jessica.

"Sharon! How could you hit your daughter in front of your grandkids like that!" Came the crackling voice of a very sweet old lady.

"Mary, why don't you take Nathan and Abby inside to Melinda, and I'll see to it that Sharon here leaves." Jessica said shutting the door behind her.

"How dare you ask me to leave!"

"Mom, outside NOW! I'm going to be nice and ask you to leave now and don't ever come back. I don't want you around me or Abby or Nathan ever again so leave."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot see in this family."

"Yes I can as of today after what you did and said to me in front of them two, mom you know better. Now leave."

"NO."

"Fine, would you rather have me call the cops or handle this my own way?"

"You wouldn't shoot me?"

"Try me." Jessica said pulling out her gun.

"Ok, I'm going but you haven't seen the last of me." She said getting in her car and leaving.

"Henry homework, you to stop arguing about the car, Mindy help Abby. I'm going to change and then we'll go fix that car."

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to review, i need all the help i can get on this one.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys first off I wanna thank my new readers for their favorites and follows and my old readers for their continued support. I had a serious case of inspiration and wrote this in little less than an hour. Anyhow i hope you all enjoy this...**

* * *

><p>Jessica had never been more angry, embarrassed, and humiliated in her entire life. Yeah her mom had problems, but to show up at her house and accuse her of all that in front of complete strangers, that pushed the limits. She loved her mom, well she used to but now it always ended in trouble every time she saw her. As for the accusations of her mom getting another grandchild they were true but they most certainly were not hers. Instead it was her brother and Kate that was having another baby, in four short months she'd be an aunt again, and Henry and Abby will have a baby brother.<p>

Getting back to the present, she thought about Dean and his brother Sam, she was strongly attracted to Dean, but where that ship was headed she had no earthly idea. Sam obviously liked Melinda, he'd probably be devastated when he found out she had a boyfriend.

Jessica felt like screaming as she changed out of her nice clothes, she ended up putting a Motley Cru shirt on with a pair of daisy dukes and slipped her boots on.

"Melinda, do you want to go get supper? I don't feel like cooking, it doesn't matter where. Just ask the guys and that'll determine what you get."

"Sure." Melinda said.

"Mary thanks for staying you can go now, I'm sorry you had to see all that."

"Don't apologize for something that witch of a woman did, you didn't know she would just show up like that."

"It may not have been my fault, but someone has to show responsibility in these situations even if it wasn't their fault. If not for me than for them two kiddos; sitting right in there."

"Someday you'll make a great mother."

"Thanks."

"I will see you later, bye Henry, bye Abby."

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Hey Melinda, if Abby wants to, let her go with you. Henry just finish your homework, I'm gonna take the boys out to the shop."

"Ok, how do you wanna remove this paint? Chemical remover, sanding, drill based paint strippers , or wire brushing it? The wires not gonna get under your primer paint. Sandblastings not recommended unless your doing a large surface. You could try the drill based paint stripper but it may eat up the metal underneath the paint. I'd personally go with a chemical remover, just because it's proven to me to be the most effective."

"How do you know so much about cars?" Sam asked Jessica.

"Well, you see this." Jessica said removing a tarp off a 1968 Chevy Camaro. "My dad wrecked it a couple years back and we fully restored it, and when I turned 16 he gave it to me. I'll let you guys decide, I've got some animals that need feeding."

Dean couldn't help but stare at Jessica as she left the shop, she'd been on his mind all day. He'd been with a lot of women but this one was different. She had a classic car, liked classic rock, was a hunter. His only question was what else did they have in common and how did she do everything. How did she hunt, go to school, take care of her niece and nephew, and still have time to hang out with her best friend? At that moment Dean Winchester decided he was going to stake his claim with this woman if it killed him. He dare another man look at her the way he did.

"You know what Sam I'll be right back."

"Hey Jessica, you need help feeding those animals?"

"Sure."

"So what kinds of animals do you have?"

"I have a few horses, some cows, some chickens, 2 dogs, and 3 pigs."

"You know what cows and pigs are don't you?" Dean asked.

"Let me guess food?"

"Well to be more specific bacon cheese burgers."

"You sound like my friend Don from school the first year, every day at school he gave me a talk about how the cows would make good rib-eye's."

"That's funny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How in the world do you have time for hunting and going to college?"  
>"Well truth be told it's not easy, I've been hunting since I was twelve. My mom never did like it, she said I'd never turn into a proper southern lady."<p>

"Proper southern lady?"

"Kinda like a step ford wife, anyhow my dad won the argument and I've been hunting ever since. At a time I wished my life was normal, but now I know it will never be. As for school, I took most of my classes online, so I could be halfway across the country and still pass my tests. I've multi tasked for so many years, that I don't think I can do just 1 thing at a time." She said almost tripping being caught by Dean.

"Easy there sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are greatly appreciated, i dont think i could've gone any further with this fic without help from everyone, so please continue to review...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all my readers, new and old. I've hit a pretty good stride for myself i went from not working on this for months to getting three chapters up in two days. Well i hope you guys enjoy this, its a little on the softer side so let me know what you guys think... Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Dean." Jessica said feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach; she hadn't felt butterflies since Lee.<p>

The hour it took to feed the animals was one of the best hours of Jessica's life in a long time. She had so much fun with Dean especially laughing at him when he fell in the mud and Pinky her black and white cow was licking on him. By the time they had gotten back Henry and Sam were playing Call of Duty and Melinda and Abby were back with the food. Later that evening Kate had decided to come get Henry and Abby leaving Jessica alone with Dean and Sam.

"You guys are welcome to stay here than at the roach motel." Jessica said nervously.

"You sure we don't want to impose." Sam said.

"You won't be any bother at all, I've got three spare rooms, this big house gets lonely sometimes with only me here. Someone usually stays with me. Please stay."

"Well if you insist." Dean said.

"Dean, she barely knows us. We can't just stay with someone that barely knows us, we might be mass murders for all she knows."

"Mass murders, that's a good one Sam, hunters definitely, you two are staying and that's final."

That night Jessica couldn't help but think about how Dean and Sam staying with her was wrong on so many levels. She worried what her family, her friends, and most importantly her neighbors would think. She got to thinking about how she was falling for Dean, and how she shouldn't be because she was still getting over Lee. Lee her high school sweetheart- deceased fiancé who joined the Air Force and got himself killed saving his country. Her friends had tried many of times to get her to go out with other guys, she had tried but not one of them had pulled at her heart strings until now, seeing Dean brought on new and old feelings. The whole night Jessica couldn't sleep so at 3:15 she ended up going to sit outside on the porch. Summer in Alabama was Jessica's favorite time of the year, especially at night. She could sit on the porch and listen to the crickets chirp, feel the warm night air, gaze up at the stars and the moon, and just feel at peace. She often sat on that very porch just to sooth herself, over the past 3 years it had become almost therapeutic. Some people turned to drugs, some alcohol, Jessica turned to nature.

She didn't know how long she had sat outside when Dean came and sat beside her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No, my insomnia's kicked in, it usually happens before my finals." That had clearly been a lie but she wasn't gonna let him know the real reason she was up. "What about you?"

"Just couldn't sleep." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier my mom can be a royal pain in the backside. She didn't used to be like that, but for the last 5 or 6 years it's been different. It started with her taking the business trips, that's when I knew something was up. She was unemployed. We used to be so close but when I turned 16, it was like she was a totally different person, and everyone knew it."

Dean really couldn't think of the right words to say so he just held Jessica tight.

"Look a shooting star, make a wish." Jessica said pointing up to the sky.

"Wishing on a star doesn't work."

"I like to think it's possible, we live in a world where demons, monsters, and angels are real. Heaven and Hell are actual places, what's one little wish?" Jessica ad always been a dreamer, who's to say that Atlantis wasn't real either?

"You have a point."

"Regardless if you do or nor I'm making my wish." She said closing her eyes and making her wish. Her wish was for her to finally find the person she was going to spend the rest of her life, little did she know he was sitting right beside her.

"So what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, that would just ruin the wish, but I will say I hope it makes me happy, I haven't been truly happy for a long time, every morning I put on this face, just so people won't keep bugging me, asking if I'm happy or not. It's hard and sometimes I get so close to breaking down, that's why I keep busy with something all the time."

"I know exactly how you feel, slowing down just brings back old memories, I haven't had a break in so long, to just sit back in relax."

"I know it's a little early to ask but if these hunts are done in 3 weeks, would you and Sam like to join me and Alice on our Caribbean cruise? I'll give you time to think about it, I just think everyone deserves a vacation, and I don't want my two extra tickets to go to waste."

"Yeah let me think on it and talk to Sam." Dean already had his mind made up, he was going on that cruise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and let me know what ya'll thought...<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's not as long or as good as i originally had hoped it would be, this chapter goes a little more back into the swing of things and that's a little about the Vampire hunt. I hope you guys enjoy it, and before i forget special THANKS to my new readers and old.**

* * *

><p>"What the heck was I thinking, Melinda? I barley know these guys and I'm letting them stay at my house alone. They're hunters."<p>

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine. You're just stressed."

"I am not stressed, and I left Sam alone with Henry yesterday evening, what the hell was I thinking? For all I know he could have murdered him yesterday, and they're at my house right now. What if they burn it down?"

"Honestly, Jess it's going to be fine if you want me to I'll go check on them if you want just go take your test."

"Would you? Oh thank you, you're a life saver. I knew I could always trust you."

"I think I know mainly why your freaking out."

"And why is that?"

"Because you like the older brother what's his name Dave, Dan, Dean. Yeah that's it Dean. Your acting the same way I did with Will. It's been three years since Lee died, now's your chance to be happy, I say go for it. What's the most you can lose?"

"Uh ,my life, seriously do you even need to ask that question. I've lost a lot over the years. Even if I do I am not moving fast in this at all, and I most certainly am not making if Facebook official after one date."

"Yeah but you see I knew where my relationship was headed, we've been together two years now."

"Yet you still aren't engaged or married."

"In due time now go take your stinking final, before you fail it by being late."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

><p>After acing her final Jessica drove home confused, happy, and agitated mostly at herself. When she arrived home she was greeted by a shirtless Dean in her garage, furviously working on his car.<p>

"Hi I see you're almost done."

"A little more work and she'll be ready to paint."

"That's wonderful." Jessica said hopping up on the counters to sit.

"We've narrowed it down to a few places the vampires could be working also, Sam." Dean called.

"Yeah? Hi, Jessica." Sam said entering the garage.

"Hi, so what do you have it narrowed down to?"

"There's several Red Cross buildings across Birmingham, but when I did some research I found the nearest ones to where the blood was stolen. Those blood banks happen to be ones in the Mountain Brook, Fultondale, and Hoover neighborhoods."

"It'll be Fultondale then." Jessica said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes a few years ago my dad and Bo found a vampire nest there. A few vampires got away, but I'm positive that's the place. The best thing to do is make sure though, in this case knowing that there are hunters in their vicinity, they'll be moving around a lot."

"Well I say lets go." Sam said eagerly.

"Hold on there sugar plum, you cant just go barging into town saying your hunting vampires. They'll think you forgot to take your crazy pills. I do however say we all get dressed up a little and go scout some possible places where they might be at."

"How dressed up are we talking, because I am not wearing that monkey suit, no more than I have do."

"Dean relax, a nice button up or polo will work just fine, Sam I'm calling you a date."

"A date?" Sam said regretting that decision.

"Yeah don't worry, you'll like her, no it's not Melinda I don't think her boyfriend would like that to well. Your dates name is Alice Cooper."

"The singer?"

"No not that one Dean, around here we all have musician names. My bothers middle names are Steven and Tyler. Mine is Caroline thanks to Neil Diamond. Sam you'll like Alice she's really sweet and she's very pretty."

"And my date?" Dean asked.

"Will be me, if you don't like it. I'll be Sam's and Alice can be yours." She said regretting what she had just said.

"Nah I'm sticking with you." Dean didn't know how she could suggest such a preposterous thing, after what happened he thought they had a thing going.

"Ok well I'm going to get ready and call Alice, Dean you should probably go take a shower. Walking to her room Jessica was a mess to say the least, seeing Dean shirtless ignited a fire within her. She'd seen a lot of men shirtless but somehow this didn't seem to suffice. A cold shower is definitely what she needed, she had a feeling she would be needing a lot of them in the near future. If anything didn't go well tonight, she hoped Alice and Sam hit it off good. Dean had told her that morning that Sam might not get along with her as well, as Dean himself would, because Sam once had a girlfriend named Jessica who was killed by a demon.

"Ok so I figured we could all go out to dinner and then to a bar or club just so we can discuss alibis and what to do if we actually find the vampires. Alice is meeting us there and I hope you don't mind but Melinda and Will are tagging along as well." Jessica said stepping in the living room her hells clicking on the oak wood floor.

"You look nice." Dean said eyeing Jessica from head to toe. She was wearing a strapless silver dress with black heels and her hair was curled.

"Thank you and might I add that you two look rather dashing yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope everyone enjoyed this. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions just add them in a review and i will surley get back as soon as I can. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i know its been a week or two and I'm really sorry about that, I had final exams to study for and take. I want to say Welcome to my new and old readers alike, you guys are what keep me going. I hope you guys like...**

* * *

><p>The phone started ringing then.<p>

"Let me just go get this and we'll leave." Jessica said. When she was out of earshot Sam began.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?"

"Hold on Sasquatch, what are we even talking about?"

"All of this, what is wrong with you? We know her for like five minutes and were already staying at her house. Yesterday she left me alone with her nephew, and I don't even want to start on how different you've been acting in the last day."

"Sam we've already talked about this so end of discussion, wait how the hell am I a different person?"

"Well for one you're being nice, and paying complements to people. You haven't said anything remotely douchy in a full day. It's like when you get around her you're a different person."

"Dude, it's called being nice try it sometimes, and I am not a different person." Dean was not about to tell anyone his true feelings for Jessica and he was most certainly not going to talk about his feelings with Sam. Sam on the other hand was going to try and pry those feelings out of his brother.

"See normally you would have done cussed me to Canada and back, you must really have had an attitude change since you met her. Aw is Dean in love?" Sam teased.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth if you know what's good for you Sam. Just because I'm being nice to someone doesn't mean I'm trying to get into their pants, and even if I were it wouldn't be any of your business, so like I said earlier shut it or I'll do it for you. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it, look I was just teasing."

"Well stop because it's not like that." And right then Sam knew it was. Dean wasn't one to be nice and non flirty. When it came to women Dean was the douche who just wanted one thing.

"Ok so that was Melinda, Wills cousin passed away so they're going to Arkansas. So it's looks like it'll just be the four of us and as ourselves so you guys wont have to worry about pretending to be someone's boyfriend. Sam I overheard your conversation this morning. If you really don't want to stay here that's fine, you can go stay somewhere else. I was just trying to be nice and save you guys from paying money to stay somewhere nasty, and I'm used to having people stay. I also feel that you don't like me for some reason and that's fine to. Were all adults here and there's always going to be someone you don't like, but I hope in time that you can get to know me better and we can become friends."

"Its not that I don't like you its that I don't know you and you're a hunter."

"Yes Sam I am a hunter but trust me when I say this I am not your average hunter. If were done here id like to go." She said walking out the door. Not many people stood up to Sam like that, and Sam respected her for that. Sam sure as hell was not going to apologize for that, he was just looking out for his brother. Wasn't he?

"Sammy; you coming with us?" Dean called from outside the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>They had decided to meet Alice at Outback steakhouse.<p>

"I hope you guys like steak." Jessica said trying to lighten up the mood of the two brooding brothers.

"Yeah I like steak." Dean said.

"Good, oh look there's Alice now." She said pointing to a tall curvaceous brunette with a knee length black dress and bright yellow heels on. "Hi Alice."

"Hey so who's my date for the night? Girl Tony's been trailing my ass all night, trying to get me back. If I still wanted him I would have never divorced his lying cheating ass. Sorry where are my manners? I'm Alice Cooper, and you are?"

"Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said holding his hand out for a handshake, seeing as Dean was to busy staring at Jessica to notice anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Dinner went fairly well other than the waiter looking down my dress most of the night." Jessica said not very thrilled.<p>

"I think it was pretty funny when you called his sorry ass out on it." Dean said.

"He was just plain rude if you asked me, of course I haven't seen you so reserved in a long time Jess." Alice said. Everyone was having a good time discussing dinner except

"I've dealt with enough crap over the years from that particular waiter and I think his ass needs to be fired. That's no way to treat a woman." Jessica was a little upset that Dean hadn't done anything other than laugh. It shouldn't have been a big deal they weren't a couple but Jessica was already feeling possessive over him.

Sam who was being very quiet in the background seemed in a sort of painful daze.

"Sam is something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"What? Oh sorry I was thinking." Sam quipped.

"Ok lets just go get this show on the road shall we, I'm ready to kill those blood suckers and get it over with." Jessica stated.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter coming soon so stick around and don't forget to review...<strong>


End file.
